


It's Enough Just To Make You Feel Crazy

by AnotherFanficWriter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Holding fire logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherFanficWriter
Summary: Jerome is shy to admit his feelings for you.





	It's Enough Just To Make You Feel Crazy

You watched from the trailer window with a blissful sigh when saw the redheaded boy carry wood to the bonfire tonight. Jerome was very polite around , and you couldn’t help but fall in love with him and his wonderful jokes. 

Your Dad had already passed out on the trailer bed drunk, so you decided to break the rules and head out to see Jerome. You put on your black pea coat and sneakers before sneaking out of the trailer that was your home. 

With a big smile, you couldn’t help but run over to him, “Hi Jerome!”   
Stopping in his tracks he stammered, “O-Oh h-hi (Y/n)!”  
“Need any help with that wood?” You asked, now walking by his side.  
Jerome shook his head, “No, it’s fine. You should probably go back inside, you’ll catch a cold.” 

“That’s why I wore my pea coat silly!” You grinned.Jerome was picking up the pace, causing you to go faster as well.  
“What’s the rush?” You asked raising an eyebrow.  
Jerome quickly replied,   
“I’m busy, I don’t want to get into any trouble. Go home, we can talk later!”   
You grabbed one of the logs he was carrying and smiled,“I’ll help you then!” 

“I don’t want your help!” He groaned, now frowning.  
His face had flushed with red, causing a tear to run down your cheek.  
The both of you had stopped walking, and Jerome took the log from you.  
Stepping back you uttered weakly, “O-Okay. Bye Jerome.” 

His eyes widened, and before you had the chance to run back home, he dropped the logs and took your hand in his, causing your breath to hitch.“Please don’t cry.” He murmured sadly before smiling, “Wanna hear a joke?”   
“Sure, but it better be funny Jerome.” You sniffled.  
“Why don’t cannibals eat clowns?” You shook your head as Jerome giggled,  
“Because they taste funny!” 

You couldn’t help but slightly smile, but he would always make you laugh.  
He smiled back, “It’s so much better to see you happy dollface!” You didn’t think, but you wrapped your arms around him and sighed, “I love you Jerome.”   
Jerome couldn’t help but hug you back and reply brightly, “I love you too (Y/n). I’m sorry for being so nervous all the time. I just don’t know how to talk to you.” 

“Aren’t you talking to me right now?” You asked giggling, causing Jerome to answer,  
“Yes, yes I am. Now, why was the pig hired at the restaurant? Because he was really good at cooking bacon!” You couldn’t help but laugh again,   
“That’s a good one. So does this mean we’re dating now?”   
Jerome hums, “Yeah, I guess we are!” 

You chuckle unwrapping from Jerome as you pick up a log,   
“Come on, let’s get this to the bonfire.” Jerome playfully salutes you before picking up the other log, “Right away miss!” The two of you saunter next to each other smiling, content with how the night turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some news that I think should be addressed.  
> For a long time, I haven't really had any inspiration to write about Jerome. With Gotham being on hiatus and lack of Jerome, I've been watching CW shows like Arrow, Supergirl, Flash, etc. So maybe I'll write about another character. 
> 
> I also know that some of you take authors work for granted here and want more, but we're not robots. As much as I love writing, I can't do it every day. I'm a human being that has a job. I hope you all understand. Hope you all have a lovely day!


End file.
